Runaway
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: En medio de una larga temporada de estudios, Manta de repente se siente mas deprimido que de costumbre.one shot


**Disclaimer**:**Shaman king, y sus personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei.**

_Demasiados pensamientos, dudas, arrepentimientos._

_Es mejor vivir con toda mi fuerza,_

_que no hacer nada._

_Zero no kotae - Uverworld._

**Runaway**

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se sentó en aquel solitario cuarto, no lo sabia con certeza. Probablemente menos del que suponía. Hoy la lista de problemas que repasar parecía interminable. Ya los resolvió un par de veces cada uno, intentando comprender al máximo cada procedimiento, mientras el reloj dictaba las siete de la noche. Desde hace dos años no había descansado ni una sola temporada de vacaciones.

Manta Oyamada suspiró mientras dejaba el portaminas sobre el escritorio de cedro que tenía en su habitación, la laptop reposaba apagada cerca de él, junto al diccionario que siempre solía leer. Toda su vida había sido aquello, examen tras examen, libro tras libro, mientras el tiempo pasaba y el entusiasmo por el saber se extinguía inexplicablemente de su corazón.

Manta miró a la fotografía que se había sacado con Yoh, Anna y Ryu (Amidamaru estaba ahí pero no podía salir en la foto para tristeza del samurai) hace unos meses en la maquinita y que había pegado sobre aquel diccionario.

Esos eran sus amigos y no exigían nada de el, a diferencia de su familia. Su madre estaba siempre encantada de que estudiara tanto ya que de ese modo sería un excelente sucesor de su padre. Su hermana menor lo ignoraba muchas veces y estudiaba tan duro como el en un afán de competición que no le interesaba. Mientras que su padre era serio y exigente con su heredero. Manta supuso que el estrés de los exámenes lo estaba abrumando al volverse tan melancólico de repente.

"_Manta Oyamada. Diecisiete años." _–Escribió sobre aquel modelo de examen. La última vez que vio a Yoh fue hace dos días, cuando el chico le pidió que lo acompañara a Shibuya a comprarle el CD de los grandes éxitos de Awaya Ringo a Anna. Mientras Yoh pagaba, unos chicos de la escuela los miraron y se rieron con sarcasmo. A Manta no le habría importado si no fuese porque entre el grupo estaba Ayumi Sakuragi, la chica mas guapa de toda la escuela y a Manta le gustaba mucho ella. Yoh los ignoró mientras guardaba el cambio y salía. Manta siguió algo deprimido e Yoh lo notó enseguida.

-Manta. Alguien que juzga simplemente por las apariencias no merece tu atención. –dijo Yoh.

Manta asintió y pensó en lo sabio que era su amigo. Una clase de sabiduría que no estaba en ningún libro. Después de todo, Yoh había vivido tantas cosas como shaman...

¿Valía tanto la pena estudiar hasta tarde si ni siquiera sabia como hablarle a una chica¿Realmente era esa la vida que quería? Gerente de una empresa como su padre, ataviado en trajes formales, en constantes reuniones, mientras transitaría la cuarta parte de su vida en aviones, casi la mitad durmiendo, mientras el tiempo pasaba y no lograba inspirarse como Yoh y sus amigos lo hacían en la shaman fight, poniendo el alma y la vida por sus sueños.

Manta respiró hondo. Quizás cuando tuviese el puesto de gerente en Empresas Oyamada las mujeres querrían estar con el por su dinero. Insinuar eso lo diría alguien como Horo Horo. Y si Anna lo oyera lo golpearía y Tamao le diría que no todas las mujeres buscan a un hombre por su dinero o apariencia. Yoh lo animaría como siempre mientras que Ryu se pondría igual de deprimido por eso.

-No puedo estudiar. –dijo Manta con fastidio. De seguir en ese plan desperdiciaría el resto de la noche viendo televisión, o navegando en internet.

De repente oyó una explosión a lo lejos. Manta escuchó a su teléfono sonar con el repique de Awaya Ringo y lo tomó con asombro. ¡¿Anna lo estaba llamando con su teléfono móvil?! Y además...¡¿por qué lo estaba llamando?!

_-"Moshi Moshi..." –_dijo Manta con nervios.

-¡Manta! –era la voz de Yoh mientras se oía a Anna claramente decir que se apurara o le quitarían todo el saldo. -¡asómate a la ventana!

-pero...

-¡Date prisa! –dijo Yoh y Manta se apresuró a la amplia ventana de su cuarto, escaló el cajón y vio fuegos artificiales iluminando su rostro como flores de fuego que se extendían en el cielo nocturno. Manta se sintió contento simplemente con aquello, el tiempo parecía detenerse ante aquellas luces y vio a un grupo de gente. Eran ellos. Yoh, Anna, Ryu , hasta Tamao, Horo Horo, Pilika y Ren estaban ahí.

-¡Manta¡Nos vamos de viaje¡Ven con nosotros! –dijo Yoh por teléfono.

-Pero tengo que estudiar...

-¡Escucha bien! –dijo ahora la voz imperiosa de Anna. -¡déjate de estupideces¡Baja ahora y date unas miserables vacaciones¡No vas a reprobar el examen por descansar por unos días!

-Anna...es que yo.

-Manta._Decídete ahora_. –dijo Anna con aspereza. –¡Vivirás un poco tu vida o dejarás que pase en frente tuyo!

Fuegos artificiales, un viaje con sus amigos. La oportunidad de divertirse con aquellos que lo apreciaban tal cual era.

-Iré. Denme cinco minutos. –dijo Manta.

-Bien. –dijo Anna y colgó.

Manta sonrió. Todo iba a estar bien, sacaría buenas notas, entraría en la Universidad de Tokyo y tendría novia. Sí, Todo iba a estar aun mejor. No se rendiría, sería un triunfador.

Manta empacó unas pocas cosas en su bolso y salió. Tan solo esperaba que su madre no le prohibiera salir.

Ooo

-Gracias por animarlo, Anna. –dijo Yoh en cuanto ella colgó. –Espero que lo dejen venir...

-Ese halago no te salvará de que me pagues la renta. –dijo ella e Yoh asintió.

-Lo que digas, además gracias también por no negarte a mi idea del viaje.–dijo Yoh con una amplia sonrisa y Anna se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado.

-Como sea. Mientras no me hagas gastar mas de lo...

Anna se quedó estática y muy sonrojada, Yoh la abrazaba tiernamente. Horo Horo y Ryu les silbaban y gritaban, mientras Manta salía de su casa y corría en dirección hacia ese lugar sintiéndose mas animado que en mucho tiempo.

---end---

**Notas de Hikaru**: Mientras intenataba hacer algo para_"Dos destinos cruzados"_ me salió este one shot a las dos y media de la madrugada. Una de esas ideas que debía escribir alguna vez y no solo hacer fics de mas de diez episodios. De todos modos si dejan reviews se les agradecen. Aunque inevitablemente hubo un toque de ternura con Yoh y Anna. XD

**Mata ne!**


End file.
